Andovce
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = | image_skyline = | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = Andovce COA.jpg | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres zamky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Nové Zámky District in Nitra Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Andovce in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Andovce in Nitra Region | latd = 47 |latm = 59 |lats = 40 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 06 |longs = 23 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nové Zámky | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1424 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Mária Czuczor | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = SMK-MKP | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 10.78 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 112 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 417 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 131.45 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 941 23 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-35 | iso_code = | registration_plate = NZ | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://andovce.sk/ | footnotes = }} Andovce (Former name: Ondod, ) is a commune and a village in Nové Zámky District, Nitra Region in western Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1424. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 113 metres and covers an area of . It has a population of about 1295 people. Ethnicity The population is about 32% Slovak and 68% Hungarian. People * Gregor Czuczor ( )de:Gregor Czuczor Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Nitra, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1792-1895 * Census records 1869 of Andovce are available at the state archive. See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia References External links * http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Andovce_Nove_Zamky_NI_Nyitra_Nitra.html Surnames of living people in Andovce] *Andovce – Nové Zámky okolie Category:Andovce Category:Villages and communes in Nové Zámky District Category:Settlements in Nové Zámky District Category:Established in 1424 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia